The Clearing Sky
by Poi Poi
Summary: Another championship match is here, but Mr. Dickenson tells the Beybreakers that a new team has entered. They are called the Black Storm. When they meet the blader Tyson is more shocked then anybody else. TysonHillary KaiOC ReiOC
1. Tounament?

Summary -Another championship match is here, but Mr. Dickenson tells the Beybreakers that a new team has entered. They are called the Black Storm. When they meet the bladers Tyson is more shocked then anybody else. TysonHillary KaiOC ReiOC

this like my first fic for Beyblade so please do not sue. Only watched a couple...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!!!! Only my OC's Ayame and Mari in this chapter...**

-**CAUTION**- READ AT OWN RISK. MAYBE SOME SPOILERS FOR G-REVOLUITON.........

**WARNING**........

"talking"

'thinking'

/_bitbeast to human_/-none in this chapter

Chapter 1 -Torunament?-

Four boys were in a room waiting the arival of Mr.Dickenson. Tyson was sitting on the far right chair, Max was sitting on the chair left of Tyson, Rei was sitting in the far left, and Kai was leaning on the wall next to Rei. They had actually came 30 minutes early to hear the exciting news Mr.Dickenson had to give to the boys. After another minute or so they heard the door open to only see Mr.Dickenson.

"Well boys, it seems like you already know I have news for you!" Mr.Dickenson said. The boys all turned thier attention to Mr.Dickenson.

"As you can see we are hosting another Beyblade compitition," The boys all stared at Mr.Dickenson.

"Yes! another tournament!" Tyson jumped out of his chair and grinned. He was getting over excited about the news.

"Yes, yes another tournament meens new players. There is a new team called Team Black Storm. You better watch out for them," Mr.Dickenson said. Tyson just laughed. He knew nobody could beat the world champ.

"Ha ha Mr.Dickenson, like who can beat the world champ?" asked Tyson. He looked at the others who seemed to agree with him. Mr.Dickenson laughed.

"Well these are not you average bladers Tyson," with that he left the room which left the others silent.

'A team that can beat me, No damn way. He must be joking,' Tyson sat back in his chair to think about that Mr.Dickenson had just said. Suddenly a loud growling sound was heard. Everybody stared at Tyson who seemed to be rubbing his belly.

"I need food," Tyson looked at the others who's sweat dropped, but Kai's. Kai left the room before Tyson could complain about food. He started walking down the hall into an elevator to get to the 1st floor. When he reached the 1st floor he started to walk out the elevator and walk to the main door. Just as he reached the door a loud scream could be heard.

"What the hell?" Kai turned to see where the scream was comming from, but by the time he looked he was knocked down. He opened his eyes to see a girl about his age with shoulder length brown hair with grayish blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with the words "Fire" printed in red. She was wearing some baggy fadded red cargo pants along with some black shoes streaked with red.

"Im so sorry!" The girl got off of Kai and bowed as an applogy.

"Im fine," Kai's answered.

"Oh, hey can you tell me where Mr.Dickenson could be right now?" the girl asked. Kai just shugged. He really didn't know where he was.

"Oh, Ok thanks for your help!" With that she sprinted off like as if she were running a marathon. Kai just stared at where the strange girl had run off to when he was brought back to the real world with some men shouting out stuff.

"Hey, you kid! Have you seen a girl with brown hair and gray eyes?" Kai just looked at the man and shruged. He didn't know what that girl had to do with these men, but he sure didn't want to get involved.

She kept running up the stairs untill she reached the 15th floor of the building. She heard some shouts and yells, but ingnored them. She ran down the hall to reach a room with the words Mr.Dickenson on the door. She knocked on the door and waited for a responce.

"Come in," a voice from the other side told the visitor to come in. She opend the door to see Mr.Dickenson on his chair doing paperwork on his desk. He raised his head to something that surprised him.

"Ayame!" Mr.Dickenson got up from his chair and when to hug the girl known as Ayame. Ayame graciously hugged back.

"I have some problems Mr.Dickenson," Ayame took a seat in a chair.

"What is it?" asked Mr.Dickenson.

"Well Mari wants me to go back home, but Hitoshi said I could compeat in the tournament!" Ayame replied.

"Well if Mari wants you back home you need to go back home," Mr.Dickenson picked up the phone.

"No, don't call her, I want to join the tournament," Ayame gave Mr.Dickenson a form with the sign up material.

"Hmmm, I suppose you can join the Black Storm team scince your brother is on that team, but you need to ask him," Mr.Dickenson put the paper down and signed it.

"Thank you so much Mr.Dickenson!" she hugged Mr.Dickenson and pranced away to the door where she was greeted by her friend, Mari.

OK thats all to this chapter, I gotta go to bed... seriously its like 11:24PM here and i have school tomorrow.... anyways i hope u all liked this story so far. It sounds wierd, but im positve this one will be better! also spelling mistakes i am sorry, its cause i just reformated my comp and theres no spell check on this one so please live with me! THANKS!

-Poi Poi

oh yeah plz R&R and sorry if this chapter is short for you guys!


	2. What?

Ok in the last chapter change that to met her "sister" not friend. Heh sorry I had alot on my mind yesterday.and I wrote that at like 11something PM and had school the next day so yeah.......

FORGIVE ME!....

**Disclaimer............I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE...never will...... T.T**

ok well here goes i would also like to thank my reviewers!!!!!! yes and thank you for reviewing!!! yes thank you very much hehe! Please do not try to flame..

**Key:**

/_bitbeast to human_/

"talking"

'thinking'

Ok here goes......

Again do not flame well try not to anyways....

Chapter 2 -What?-

"M-M-Mari, what are u doing here?" Ayame steped away from the door.

"To take you back!" Mari grabbed Ayame's hand and started to drag her out of the office.

"Mr.Dickenson! You can't just let her take me!" Ayame scremed at Mr.Dickenson as she tried to get out of Mari's grasp.

"Mari, you can't take Ayame she has officialy been entered in the tournament," Mr.Dickenson looked at Mari and Mari looked at Mr.Dickenson. Mari let go of Ayame's had and walked toward Mr.Dickenson.

"I don't want her to beyblade anymore!" Mari yelled. "I remember the last time she beybladed and I don't want that to happen!" She turned away from Mr.Dickenson and walked toward Ayame.

"If this is how it is then so be it," Mari whispered. With that she left a stunned girl who was in utter confusion. Ayame stared into the space where Mari had just been and thought.

'Is this the end?'

'Is this how its going to end?' Ayame closed her eyes and started to walk out of the office leaving the room silent.

Only the footsteps in the hallway could be heard. Ayame reached into her pocket and pulled out a while and silver beyblade. It had a snow white wolf in the middle of the beyblade. She stared at her beyblade before putting in her pocket again.

/_Mistress are you alright_?/ Ayame's bitbeast entered her mind.

/_Yes im fine_.../ Ayame replied.

/_I know your not alright, tell me whats bothering you_./ Her bitbeast called back.

/_Im fine leave me be..._/ After that her bitbeast was silent. She continued walking to the stairs where she kept thinking about what her sister had said. Then she remebered. She had to do a concert tonight.

"Hey Tyson its time to go!" Max pulled on one of Tysons sleeves trying to get him away from the food.

"I'm still hungry Maxy," Tyson scarfed up what was left on his plate then stopped. A group of people had just walked into the dinning room. They looked around and found a place to sit.

"Who are they?" Asked Tyson who was staring at the group.

"There called the Black Storm," Rei replied. Tyson just kept staring at them when one of the players stared back. He then imediently started to concentrate on his food.

"Hey Tyson!" A girl with short brown hair found her way to Tyson's table.

"Hillary?" the group turned to look at Hillary.

"Yes, the one and only!" Hillary took a seat next to Tyson and Max and stared at Tyson with disgust. He was eating like a pig. The only fact was that he beybladed or else he could actually become one.

"So what brings you here?" Rei asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a club with me tonight!" Hillary jumped up from the table and clasped her hands together. The others looked at her then looked at each other. Then they looked at Kai. He just shurgged.

"Well Kai, can we?" asked Max.

"Whatever," Kai responded. Kai got off of his chair and left the room.

"Yay!" shouted Hillary. The people in the room stared at Hillary. She noticed the attention on her and sunk back into her seat. Everybody at the table sweat dropped.

"O.k i'll meet you all out by the bus at 7:30pm," Hillary said. She then dashed across the room to the exit with a smile plastered on her face.

**7:30pm Bus Station**

"There she is!" yelled Max. The rest of the team turned to see Hillary running toward them. The bus then arrived and the boys got on the bus with Hillary tagging behind. They found there way to there seats and sat down to wait for there stop.

About 15 minutes later the bus came to a stop where Hillary started to get off. The boys follwed her out of the bus to be facing a medium sized club with a long line.

"It's ok guys i've got passes to let us in without waiting," Hillary gave each of the boys a pass and told them to flash it at the bouncer. Hillary went in first and flashed the card. Then Tyson and so on. They entered a room with flashing lights and a stage which was empty at the moment. They found some seats ans took them.

"O.k if I read right there should be a band playing today!" Hillary smiled.

"What band is it?" asked Max.

"I don't think you've heard of them, but there really famous in clubs," Hillary said.

"There called..." Hillary stopped talking and thought for a moment. The others looked at her curiously.

"Ya know I just forgot!" Everybodys sweat dropped. After another minutes or so a person came up to the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen I would like to present to you the band Good Revolution!" A loud chear came from the crowd. The stage became dark as 4 figures walked on the stage. The crowd cheared louder when they saw the 4 figures appear. A girl with brown hair and grey eyes walked over to the microphone.

"Welcome! and for all of our fans we hope you know this song!" the crowd cheared again. Then stopped as the 4 people took there places. A blue haired guy took the electric gutair, the red headed girl took the drums, a blonde guy took the bass gutair, and the brown haired girl took the microphone.

The song started to play and the girl started to sing.

_tooi kisetsu ga sugita ima dewa  
kimi no koto nanka kokoro kara wasureru to omotte ta  
  
hateshinai kono sora ni setsunai omoide dake  
kanjite yomigaeru ano koro no keshiki wo_

Tyson looked at the band. He swear he saw them before._  
  
totemo korae kirenai yo sugoku soba ni ite hoshii  
mugendai no hoshizora kimi wa doko de miteru no?  
itsumo futari de ita kaze no fuku basho  
_

Kai looked at the girl with brown hair and grey eyes. He saw her somewhere, but where? He searched the back of his mind, untill something hit him. Duh! She was the girl that ran into him, he wondered why those men were looking for her.

_  
tsuki no hikari ga noboru yozora wa  
kimi no hohoemi ga hoshikage mo makeru kurai kirameita  
  
wasurenai ano basho de kimi to sugoshita hibi wo  
kiga tsuke ba afureteru hoo ni ochiru namida  
  
totemo korae kirenai yo zutto sobani ite hoshii  
mugendai no hoshizora ima mo boku wa miteru yo  
itsumo issho ni ita_

_kaze no fuku basho'_

The song ended and everybody clapped. Aya saw the two toned hair boy stare at her. She immediently stared back. Then something or someone caught her eye. She saw Tyson. When she saw him she walked towards his table. When she reached it she was being stared at by everybody at the table.

"Uhh, Tyson?" Aya asked.

"Huh, do I know you?" Tyson game a confusing smile.

"Do you not remember me?" Aya questioned, she looked at Tyson who seemed to be thinking. A few minutes later something hit him. This was.

"Aya?" Tyson whispered, he looked at Aya.

"Aya, is it really you?" He gaped at Aya. Aya just smiled. Tears began to form in her eyes and she began to cry.

"Tyson i've missed you!" Aya jumped at Tyson and gave him a hug. The rest of gang was surprised at the scene. Hillary got furious when she saw this.

"Get of my Tyson before I hurt you!" Hillary's face turned red with anger. The whole table sweat dropped, even Tyson. When Aya saw this she got off of Tyson and went up to Hillary. When she got close enough she slapped her. Hillary stood there shocked.

"Don't jump to conclutions so fast, cause im just his sister!" Aya yelled in Hillary's face. The gang stood there shocked.

"What!?" the gang shouted. They all looked at Aya waiting for an explination.

Ok so waht do u guys think so far? bad good? ok? please tell me! because i don't want to contiue a story that is bad.

A/N: please do know that this program i am using does not have spell check!!!! so please to not critizse on my spelling!... thank you!

PLZ R&R heh thanks!


	3. Songs of Memory

Ok here the next chapter! school is so bothersome.. to much homework so this got updated slowly. For the other fics. I don't know where the chapters went cause my comp was totally reformated so there nothing i can do now. So those might take some time to restore. Maybe ill just work on this one for now... Who knoes i dunno if im going to stop working on the other ones, but anyways hope you enjoy this one! This one probably won't update again for another month, or maybe even a couple months.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Never will T.T so sad.. I do own my own characters tho... ask to have them!**

Yes now yeah. I may have lots of spelling errors, but please remeber that my comp has been reformated and I have lots everything, so this program does not have spell check. Please bear with my horrible spelling!

No back to the story I guess.! yay!

**Key:**

_/Bit beast to human/_

"talking"

'thinking'

_singing_

* * *

Chapter 3 

"What did you say?" asked Hillary. Everybody's mouth dropped to the floor.

"I said im his sister," Aya looked at the group who still seemed to be in shock. Duh, I would if I didn't know Tyson had a sister. A brother maybe, but sister? This was insane.

"I also have another sister, her name is Mari!" Aya jumped up and down like she had swallowed a jumping bean. The group's mouth's fell to the floor again, even Tyson's mouth dropped.

"How can I have another sister if I don't even know almost anything about you?" Tyson's face got all serious. He wanted to learn more about his family. Like did he have any more sisters, or brothers. Why didn't Hitoshi tell him about them? Was he scared of something? Tyson didn't want to learn any more, he needed to know.

"Ya know Tyson, Hitoshi was playing on the stage today I can't belive you didn't see him!" everybody again turned there heads toward Aya. Eveybody's head hurt. To many surprises in one day. First the tournament, then a introduction, and now Hitoshi? How much more is there?

"Really, Hitoshi plays in your band?" Rei curiously asked.

"Yeah, hes like the best electric gutair player!" Aya flashed a smile.

"So Hitoshi was here..." a bummed look appeared on Tyson's face. He wanted to ask why he didn't tell him that he had sisters. Hitoshi must of kept this secert for a long time if he hasn't heard if them, but why keep it a secert?

"Tyson? You there?" Aya waved her hand in front of Tyson.

"Huh, wah?" Tyson blinked a couple times then stumbled out of his chair. The whole table laughed.

"Ya know, I don't know why Hitoshi never told you, but maybe he never wanted to tell you," Aya's voice started to turn sad. She never wanted to tell them what happened. Not after all the trouble she's been in scince then.

"Who gives a crap about that, all that matters is that I have sisters!" Tyson exclaimed. Aya's mood turned happy again, and had forgoten about her sadness.

"Hey, who was the blonde guy up there though?" Rei asked.

"Oh, that was our bass player Zack!" Aya jumped up and down. She was happy that she introduced another person from her band. Kai watched all of Aya's movements. She was telling lies, and some truths. It was all told from her expression.

"One question, where did you come from?" Kai coldly asked. He wanted to know where she was from to get better background information. Besides she could be a threat to his team wether or not she was Tyson's sister. Aya's face turned pale. She was not expecting somebody to ask her that.

"I come from Australia," Aya responded. She looked at Kai. Why would a person ask such a thing?

"Your lying..." Kai's voice was harsh. He did not what lies. He wanted truths, and only truths.

/_Master, what should be do/_ Aya's bitbeast contacted her. She was worried and scared at the same time. If somebody had found out about her, she would be in some deep shit.

'Nothing, I'll just tell him he's insane...I hope he is.' Aya called back. She chatted with her bitbeast, then turned back to Kai.

"What? What are you talking about? I DO come from Austrailia," Aya gave Kai a confused look. She hoped her annoyingness would come in handy.

"No you don't" Kai replied back

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES I DO!" Aya finally shouted in Kai's face. He was more annoying than her. How oddly impossible. She always won at yes, or no games. Games... yeah games.

"Uhhh guys? Lets just relax, and have fun tonight," Max came inbetween the two figures, and seperated them. He didn't wan't any trouble tonight.

"Yeah whatever, I gotta go preform another song, i'll cya in a bit!" Aya waved a goodbye, and went to the back of the stage. She started to get ready for her next song.

"Wow... your sister is just as wierd as you Kai, but total opposites," Rei said.

"Yeah and just as loud as Tyson," Max took his glass of water and drank some. He was going to have a great time.

"OK! Everybody again welcome GOOD REVOLUTION!"

The crowds cheers where louder than before. Aya had taken the microphone, and the others took some differnt positions. One had taken the keyboard, one took sound effects, and the other took the drums. Another person came out, and took the guitar.

"Ok A slow song everybody, find a dance partner, or something!" Aya smiled and the music began.

_Im so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have yo leave  
I wish that you would just Leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just to much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand thought all your these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase _

'Why does she know that song?' Kai thought

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

The song had ended and Aya bowed. She looked at Kai through her bangs. He was staring at her. No he was scared. Why? One would find out sooner or later.

* * *

Song is by Evanecense ( I think I spelled wrong) 

YAY! ITs been so long scince this had been updated. Feels good to update this. Its been SO LONG! Yesh I said that already... Whatever. Anyways gotta tell you not going to be updated for a while, just did this cause I felt like it. To make sure people are still reading! LOL. Anyways yeah. Not that long chapter, about regular length, and well you'll see me soon in one of my other stories!

cya later!

Poi Poi


End file.
